Constellations
There are 88 modern constellations, that are formally defined groupings of stars, in mapped regions of Earth's sky that covers the entire celestial sphere. IAU classifications In 1922, the International Astronomical Union (IAU) adopted the modern list of 88 constellations. After this, Eugène Joseph Delporte drew up precise boundaries for each constellation, so that every point in the sky belonged to exactly one constellation. In 1928, IAU had ratified and recognized 88 modern constellations, with contiguous boundaries defined by right ascension and declination. Therefore, any given point in a celestial coordinate system lies in one of the modern constellations. Some astronomical naming systems give the constellation where a given celestial object is found along with a designation in order to convey an approximate idea of its location in the sky. e.g. The Flamsteed designation for bright stars consists of a number and the genitive form of the constellation name. Abbreviations Each of the IAU constellations has an official 3 letter abbreviation. They are actually abbreviations of the genitive form of the constellation names, so some letters appearing in the abbreviation may come from the genitive form without appearing in the base name (as in Sge for Sagitta/Sagittae, to avoid confusion with Sagittarius, abbreviated Sgr). The majority of the abbreviations are just the first three letters of the constellation, with the first character capitalised: Ori for Orion, Ara for Ara/Arae, Com for Coma Berenices. In cases where this would not unambiguously identify the constellation, or where the name and its genitive differ in the first three letters, other letters beyond the initial three are used: Aps for Apus/Apodis, CrA for Corona Australis, CrB for Corona Borealis, Crv for Corvus. (Crater is abbreviated Crt to prevent confusion with CrA.) When letters are taken from the second word of a two-word name, the first letter from the second word is capitalised: CMa for Canis Major, CMi for Canis Minor. The abbreviations are unambiguous, with two exceptions. Leo for the constellation Leo could be mistaken for Leo Minor (abbreviated LMi), and Tri for Triangulum could be mistaken for Triangulum Australe (abbreviated TrA). Constellation list For help with the literary English pronunciations, see the . There is considerable diversity in how Latinate names are pronounced in English. For traditions closer to the original, see Latin spelling and pronunciation. } ||data-sort-value="0"| ancient (Ptolemy) || Andromeda (The chained lady or the Princess) || Alpheratz |- | Antlia || Ant || Antl || Antliae || 1763, Lacaille || air pump || α Antliae |- | Apus Random House Dictionary || Aps || Apus || Apodis || 1603, Uranometria, created by Keyser and de Houtman || Bird-of-paradise/Exotic Bird/Extraordinary Bird || α Apodis |- | || Aqr || Aqar || Aquarii ||data-sort-value="0"| ancient (Ptolemy) || water-bearer || Sadalsuud |- | Aquila || Aql || Aqil || Aquilae ||data-sort-value="0"| ancient (Ptolemy) || eagle || Altair |- | Ara || Ara || Arae || Arae ||data-sort-value="0"| ancient (Ptolemy) || altar || β Arae |- | Aries || Ari || Arie || Arietis ||data-sort-value="0"| ancient (Ptolemy) || ram || Hamal |- | Auriga || Aur || Auri || Aurigae ||data-sort-value="0"| ancient (Ptolemy) || charioteer || Capella |- |colspan="7"| B |- | Boötes || Boo || Boot || Boötis ||data-sort-value="0"| ancient (Ptolemy) || herdsman || Arcturus |- |colspan="7"| C |- | Caelum || Cae || Cael || Caeli || 1763, Lacaille || chisel or graving tool || α Caeli |- | Camelopardalis || Cam || Caml || Camelopardalis || 1613, PlanciusThe constellations Camelopardalis, Columba, and Monoceros, formed by Petrus Plancius in 1592 and in 1613, are often erroneously attributed to Jacob Bartsch and Augustin Royer || giraffe || β Camelopardalis |- | Cancer || Cnc || Canc || Cancri ||data-sort-value="0"| ancient (Ptolemy) || crab || Tarf |- | Canes Venatici || CVn || CVen || Canum Venaticorum || 1690, Firmamentum Sobiescianum, Hevelius || hunting dogs || Cor Caroli |- | Canis Major || CMa || CMaj || Canis Majoris ||data-sort-value="0"| ancient (Ptolemy) || greater dog || Sirius |- | Canis Minor || CMi || CMin || Canis Minoris ||data-sort-value="0"| ancient (Ptolemy) || lesser dog || Procyon |- | Capricornus || Cap || Capr || Capricorni ||data-sort-value="0"| ancient (Ptolemy) || sea goat || Deneb Algedi |- | Carina || Car || Cari || Carinae || 1763, Lacaille, split from Argo Navis || keel || Canopus |- | Cassiopeia || Cas || Cass || Cassiopeiae ||data-sort-value="0"| ancient (Ptolemy) || Cassiopeia (mythological character) || Shedir |- | Centaurus || Cen || Cent || Centauri ||data-sort-value="0"| ancient (Ptolemy) || centaur || Alpha Centauri |- | Cepheus || Cep || Ceph || Cephei ||data-sort-value="0"| ancient (Ptolemy) || Cepheus (mythological character) || Alderamin |- | Cetus || Cet || Ceti || Ceti ||data-sort-value="0"| ancient (Ptolemy) || sea monster (later interpreted as a whale) || Deneb Kaitos |- | Chamaeleon || Cha || Cham || Chamaeleontis || 1603, Uranometria, created by Keyser and de Houtman || chameleon || α Chamaeleontis |- | Circinus || Cir || Circ || Circini || 1763, Lacaille || compasses || α Circini |- | Columba || Col || Colm || Columbae || 1592, Plancius, split from Canis Major || dove || Phact |- | Coma Berenices || Com || Coma || Comae Berenices || 1603, Uranometria, split from Leo || Berenice's hair || β Comae Berenices |- | Corona AustralisCorona Australis is sometimes called "Corona Austrina" (genitive: Coronae Austrinae) || CrA || CorA || Coronae Australis ||data-sort-value="0"| ancient (Ptolemy) || southern crown || Alphekka Meridiana |- | Corona Borealis || CrB || CorB || Coronae Borealis ||data-sort-value="0"| ancient (Ptolemy) || northern crown || Alphecca |- | Corvus || Crv || Corv || Corvi ||data-sort-value="0"| ancient (Ptolemy) || crow || Gienah |- | Crater || Crt || Crat || Crateris ||data-sort-value="0"| ancient (Ptolemy) || cup || Labrum |- | Crux || Cru || Cruc || Crucis || 1603, Uranometria, split from Centaurus || southern cross || Acrux |- | Cygnus || Cyg || Cygn || Cygni ||data-sort-value="0"| ancient (Ptolemy) || swan or Northern Cross || Deneb |- |colspan="7"| D |- | Delphinus || Del || Dlph || Delphini ||data-sort-value="0"| ancient (Ptolemy) || dolphin || Rotanev |- | Dorado || Dor || Dora || Doradus || 1603, Uranometria, created by Keyser and de Houtman || dolphinfish || α Doradus |- | Draco || Dra || Drac || Draconis ||data-sort-value="0"| ancient (Ptolemy) || dragon || Etamin |- |colspan="7"| E |- | Equuleus || Equ || Equl || Equulei ||data-sort-value="0"| ancient (Ptolemy) || pony || Kitalpha |- | Eridanus || Eri || Erid || Eridani ||data-sort-value="0"| ancient (Ptolemy) || river Eridanus (mythology) || Achernar |- |colspan="7"| F |- | Fornax || For || Forn || Fornacis || 1763, Lacaille || chemical furnace || Fornacis |- |colspan="7"| G |- | Gemini || Gem || Gemi || Geminorum ||data-sort-value="0"| ancient (Ptolemy) || twins || Pollux |- | Grus || Gru || Grus || Gruis || 1603, Uranometria, created by Keyser and de Houtman || Crane || Alnair |- |colspan="7"| H |- | Hercules || Her || Herc || Herculis ||data-sort-value="0"| ancient (Ptolemy) || Hercules (mythological character) || Kornephoros |- | Horologium || Hor || Horo || Horologii || 1763, Lacaille || pendulum clock || α Horologii |- | Hydra || Hya || Hyda || Hydrae ||data-sort-value="0"| ancient (Ptolemy) || Hydra (mythological creature) || Alphard |- | Hydrus || Hyi || Hydi || Hydri || 1603, Uranometria, created by Keyser and de Houtman || lesser water snake || β Hydri |- |colspan="7"| I |- | Indus || Ind || Indi || Indi || 1603, Uranometria, created by Keyser and de Houtman || Indian (of unspecified type) || The Persian |- |colspan="7"| L |- | Lacerta || Lac || Lacr || Lacertae || 1690, Firmamentum Sobiescianum, Hevelius || lizard || α Lacertae |- | Leo || Leo || Leon || Leonis ||data-sort-value="0"| ancient (Ptolemy) || lion || Regulus |- | || LMi || LMin || Leonis Minoris || 1690, Firmamentum Sobiescianum, Hevelius || lesser lion || Praecipua |- | Lepus || Lep || Leps || Leporis ||data-sort-value="0"| ancient (Ptolemy) || hare || Arneb |- | || Lib || Libr || Librae ||data-sort-value="0"| ancient (Ptolemy) || balance || Zubeneshamali |- | Lupus || Lup || Lupi || Lupi ||data-sort-value="0"| ancient (Ptolemy) || wolf || Men |- | Lynx || Lyn || Lync || Lyncis || 1690, Firmamentum Sobiescianum, Hevelius || lynx || Elvashak |- | Lyra || Lyr || Lyra || Lyrae ||data-sort-value="0"| ancient (Ptolemy) || lyre / harp || Vega |- |colspan="7"| M |- | Mensa || Men || Mens || Mensae || 1763, Lacaille || Table Mountain (South Africa) || α Mensae |- | Microscopium || Mic || Micr || Microscopii || 1763, Lacaille || microscope || γ Microscopii |- | Monoceros || Mon || Mono || Monocerotis || 1613, Plancius || unicorn || β Monocerotis |- | Musca || Mus || Musc || Muscae || 1603, Uranometria, created by Keyser and de Houtman || fly || α Muscae |- |colspan="7"| N |- | Norma || Nor || Norm || Normae || 1763, Lacaille || carpenter's level || γ2 Normae |- |colspan="7"| O |- | Octans || Oct || Octn || Octantis || 1763, Lacaille || octant (instrument) || ν Oct |- | Ophiuchus || Oph || Ophi || Ophiuchi ||data-sort-value="0"| ancient (Ptolemy) || serpent-bearer || Rasalhague |- | Orion || Ori || Orio || Orionis ||data-sort-value="0"| ancient (Ptolemy) || Orion (mythological character) || Rigel |- |colspan="7"| P |- | Pavo || Pav || Pavo || Pavonis || 1603, Uranometria, created by Keyser and de Houtman || peacock || Peacock |- | Pegasus || Peg || Pegs || Pegasi ||data-sort-value="0"| ancient (Ptolemy) || Pegasus (mythological winged horse) || Enif |- | Perseus || Per || Pers || Persei ||data-sort-value="0"| ancient (Ptolemy) || Perseus (mythological character) || Mirfak |- | Phoenix || Phe || Phoe || Phoenicis || 1603, Uranometria, created by Keyser and de Houtman || phoenix || Ankaa |- | Pictor || Pic || Pict || Pictoris || 1763, Lacaille || easel || α Pictoris |- | Pisces || Psc || Pisc || Piscium ||data-sort-value="0"| ancient (Ptolemy) || fishes || Alpherg |- | Piscis Austrinus || PsA || PscA || Piscis Austrini ||data-sort-value="0"| ancient (Ptolemy) || southern fish || Fomalhaut |- | Puppis || Pup || Pupp || Puppis || 1763, Lacaille, split from Argo Navis || poop deck || Naos |- | Pyxis || Pyx || Pyxi || Pyxidis || 1763, Lacaille || mariner's compass || α Pyxidis |- |colspan="7"| R |- | Reticulum || Ret || Reti || Reticuli || 1763, Lacaille || eyepiece graticule || α Reticuli |- |colspan="7"| S |- | Sagitta || Sge || Sgte || Sagittae ||data-sort-value="0"| ancient (Ptolemy) || arrow || γ Sagittae |- | || Sgr || Sgtr || Sagittarii ||data-sort-value="0"| ancient (Ptolemy) || archer || Kaus Australis |- | Scorpius || Sco || Scor || Scorpii ||data-sort-value="0"| ancient (Ptolemy) || scorpion || Antares |- | Sculptor || Scl || Scul || Sculptoris || 1763, Lacaille || sculptor || α Sculptoris |- | Scutum || Sct || Scut || Scuti || 1690, Firmamentum Sobiescianum, Hevelius || shield (of Sobieski) || α Scuti |- | SerpensSerpens may be divided into Serpens Cauda (serpent's tail) and Serpens Caput (serpent's head) || Ser || Serp || Serpentis ||data-sort-value="0"| ancient (Ptolemy) || snake || Unukalhai |- | || Sex || Sext || Sextantis || 1690, Firmamentum Sobiescianum, Hevelius || sextant || α Sextantis |- |colspan="7"| T |- | Taurus || Tau || Taur || Tauri ||data-sort-value="0"| ancient (Ptolemy) || bull || Aldebaran |- | Telescopium || Tel || Tele || Telescopii || 1763, Lacaille || telescope || α Telescopii |- | Triangulum || Tri || Tria || Trianguli ||data-sort-value="0"| ancient (Ptolemy) || triangle || β Trianguli |- | Triangulum Australe || TrA || TrAu || Trianguli Australis || 1603 Uranometria, created by Keyser and de Houtman || southern triangle || Atria |- | Tucana || Tuc || Tucn || Tucanae || 1603 Uranometria, created by Keyser and de Houtman || toucan || α Tucanae |- |colspan="7"| U |- | Ursa Major || UMa || UMaj || Ursae Majoris ||data-sort-value="0"| ancient (Ptolemy) || great bear || Alioth |- | Ursa Minor || UMi || UMin || Ursae Minoris ||data-sort-value="0"| ancient (Ptolemy) || lesser bear || Polaris |- |colspan="7"| V |- | Vela || Vel || Velr || Velorum || 1763, Lacaille, split from Argo Navis || sails || Regor |- | Virgo || Vir || Virg || Virginis ||data-sort-value="0"| ancient (Ptolemy) || virgin or maiden || Spica |- | Volans || Vol || Voln || Volantis || 1603, Uranometria, created by Keyser and de Houtman || flying fish || β Volantis |- | Vulpecula || Vul || Vulp || Vulpeculae || 1690, Firmamentum Sobiescianum, Hevelius || fox || Anser |} References Resources * Wikipedia, Category:Constellations Category:Star glossary